


特殊爱好

by Delandour



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: 简介:当L销毁了两本死亡笔记之后，夜神月和弥海砂失去了和死亡笔记相关的记忆，基拉杀人事件正式结束。弥海砂在秘密服刑结束后仍然作为人气模特出现在世人眼前，而夜神月需要和L一同合作侦破犯罪案件来赎罪。在同居数个月之后，理所应当的——他们成为了恋人。然而，有一件事一直困扰着L……
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	特殊爱好

**Author's Note:**

> *白月黑L，if世界线，BDSM预警，ooc预警

——正文——

10月31日，通常是被称为万圣节前夜的节日。然而，对于夜神月来说，有一个比这个无足轻重的节日麻烦的多的存在——L的生日。

通常的情况下，喜欢甜食的侦探只需要一个大大的生日蛋糕(必须塞满了草莓芝士和奶油)就可以搞定，但是出现了一个最糟糕的状况:月忘记了L的生日。

对此月是有充足的理由的，临到月底他们接手了一个跨国犯罪的大案，在焦头烂额间忘记一些事情也是情有可原的吧？但是面对L直勾勾地盯视，底气十足的月也渐渐弱了声势。

他忘记了L的生日这件事也是事实。

月只能叹气，然后做出承诺:只要是他能做到的事，L可以任意使唤他一次。

事后他曾无数次的后悔，为什么不对L做出一些限制条件。但是已经发生的事实不可改变，结出的果实也只能由他自己品尝了。

——

“我们真的有必要做到这种地步吗，龙崎？”月在眼睛被遮住后感到有些不安，一个健康的人或多或少都会在突然失明后陷入恐慌，月感到自己的其他感官已经完全警觉起来了，因此也变得格外敏感。

“这是月君亲口答应的吧？难道他现在想要反悔吗？”L慢条斯理地将皮带在月的身上绑好，从手腕到肩背，再到胸前，黑亮的皮带把身体勒出色情的弧度。月被双手反绑着坐在椅子上，全身只穿了一件白衬衣，前襟大敞着，露出线条漂亮的胸腹，一条黑色的皮带紧贴着从他的乳首下方横穿过去，皮质坚韧的感觉让他很不舒服。

“我的诺言我当然会遵守！”被诋毁的恼怒让月皱起眉头，虽然L并看不见，但是他的声音很好的表达出了他的不悦:“只是我为什么要扮演基拉，还是在这种情况下？”

“【角色扮演】，这是一种情趣，月君没有听说过吗？还有，他当然可以否认，说‘我不是基拉’，让扮演更加真实。”

“那么这样做还有什么意义……我是真的不知道你每天都看了些什么乱七八糟的东西，龙崎。”

“这对我来说很有意义，月君。”L系完了最后一根皮带，他欣赏着自己造就的艺术品，然后凑到月耳边说:“月君，记住安全词是【我是基拉】，当你说出它，这场审问就会结束。现在，让我们开始吧。”

“你到底想干什么……唔！”月发出一声吃痛的叫喊，一道鲜红的鞭痕出现在他的身上。

“不是刚刚才说过吗，夜神君，记性真差呢。”L在高处俯视他的承受者，用鞭柄敲敲掌心，“我现在在审问你。”他一挥手，另一道鞭痕出现在月的身体上，鞭梢击打肉体发出清脆响亮的“噼啪”声。

“你是基拉吗？”  
“我不是基拉……啊！”

性爱专用的鞭子一般为了情趣都会做的又轻又软，抽打在身体上只是听个响，留下些火辣辣的感觉，红痕三五分钟就能消掉，更重要的是心理上的刺激。这次的鞭打不知道是不是L有意，蹭到了一点脆弱的乳首，淡褐色的小豆立刻红肿起来，变得鲜艳欲滴。

“夜神君似乎很享受呢。”  
“我没有！……唔嗯！”  
“你有用死亡笔记杀人的记忆吗？”  
“我不知道！我……我不记得了……啊！”

月不自觉地扭动着身体躲避鞭子的袭击，他感到有几次的鞭梢可恶的在他的下腹和腿根处掠过，激起一阵阵的颤栗。他发誓之前自己绝对没有受虐的爱好，但是在L的逼问配合着皮鞭的抽打下，火辣的痛感带来的是更强劲的电流。

月没过多久就开始喘息，被遮蔽的视野让他不知道下一次鞭笞会是在什么时候，在被诬陷的愤怒之外，情欲扭曲了他的思想，让他开始期待下一次的鞭打带来的刺激。

L用鞭柄挑起月勃起的性器，嘴唇凑到他的耳边带着蛊惑赞赏道:“做得很好，月君。但是为了控制你的射精次数，我们需要一个小道具。”

“什么？”月的嗓音已经变得沙哑，他感受到自己的阴茎被握在L的手中套弄，不多时顶端的马眼就渗出了湿润的液体，然后一个细长的冰凉又坚硬的异物抵住了孔眼的顶端。

“不！龙崎！L！你不能那么做！”月大喊到，他浑身僵硬，因为要害被捏在对方手里完全不敢乱动。他感到自己的尿道正在被捅入，尖锐的疼痛感抵消了所有的欲望。

“非常漂亮、也非常适合你呢，月君。”L将银器插入到最深处，这个精巧的器件尾端雕刻着一副小小的十字架，这副十字架由骷髅白骨构成，充满着难以言喻的神性与死亡气息。

L捧起月的脸亲吻他因疼痛而发白的唇瓣，他缓缓舔舐过月的下唇，伸出舌头与月在口腔中纠缠，啜饮月口中甘甜的唾液，这个温柔又缠绵的吻缓和了月的心灵。

但是当L的唇离开的下一秒，一根灼热勃发的柱状物就贴在了月的颊侧，月闻见熟悉的腥味，刚刚放松的肌肉再次绷紧。

“张开嘴，舔它，夜神君。”L命令道。

月不是第一次为L口交，但是从未有过这次的屈辱感。他分开在刚才的亲吻中变得殷红的唇瓣，伸出舌头，顺着茎身一路舔舐上去，涎水留下一路晶亮的湿痕。

月听见L的呼吸声明显的粗重起来，他感到头皮一痛，头部被迫上仰，张开的嘴中被粗暴地塞入阴茎的顶端。月下意识的想要大喊，却只是被侵犯得更深。这突如其来的袭击呛得他眼罩都洇出一片深色，他的头部被L的手掌控着动弹不得，只能从喉咙深处发出痛苦的呜咽。

“基拉雌伏在我身下为我口交，这感觉真不错呢。”L的声音中蔓延上病态的兴奋，他的脸颊上晕开红晕，右手插入月栗色的发丝用以固定，胯部则毫不留情地挺身撞击。

温暖潮湿的口腔无疑极大的取悦了他，狭窄的腔内更是挤压出吮吸的快感，当他操进深处，会得到月下意识的吞咽，仿佛要被喝下去的快感攀升至巅峰。

L在月的口中释放，然后抽出了自己的性器。L揭开月的眼罩，月的双眼已经变得潮红迷离，他咽下L的精液后才反应过来，正在不断地咳嗽。眼前出现久违的光明，他几乎是立刻抬头怒视L。

“你做的太过分了！龙崎！”  
“月君的眼神很不错呢，我又要看硬了。”  
“我是认真的！现在马上放开我！”  
“月君知道他该说什么。”  
“我不会承认自己没做过的事情的！”  
“那么很遗憾……不，至少我很享受，因为我可以进一步地品尝月君的身体了。”  
“你这个变态！”

L抱起月，向椅子的后方走去，那里有几根孤零零的从房顶垂下的绳子。“那么月君将见识到更变态的事情。”

L苍白而骨节分明的手指慢条斯理地将绳子末端的搭扣与月身上皮带的搭扣相扣好，月开始为皮带勒入肉体的悬空感感到恐慌，这种恐慌在自己的大腿被强行分开后又演变成羞耻。他现在整个人都被吊在空中，双手被缚在背后，大腿分开一个色情的角度，将私密处袒露无疑。L为他重新带上了眼罩，这下他又重新堕入黑暗了。

“夜神君真的不肯承认吗？”月听见打火机点燃的咔哒声，他不知道L要做什么，而未知是最令人恐惧的存在。

“我不会承认自己没做过的事情。”月强自镇定。他开始闻见一股特殊的香薰味。

“那就没办法了……”L似乎叹了口气，月不知道他是否听错，因为接下来的事情甚至让他记忆混乱。

一滴炽热的蜡油滴在了他的后腰上。

蜡油鲜红如血的色泽与他白皙如霜雪的肌肤产生强烈的反差，蜡油滚动着凝结，但是又有更多的液体将月逼入死角。

“夜神君真的不肯承认吗？”L再度询问。  
“不……”月紧咬着嘴唇不让自己呻吟出声。

下一滴蜡油滴在了他的穴口处。

蜡烛燃烧的香味越来越浓，月开始感到神智恍惚，所有被蜡油淋过的肌肤都开始燃烧，爆发出岩浆般滚烫的情欲。他感到L硬挺的性器就抵在他的大腿根处厮磨，他哭喊道:“求求你……龙崎……”

“求我什么？”L的声音低沉又魅惑，“我会满足月君所有的心愿，除了放开他。”  
“进来……！填满我……我想要你……”

L在听见这句话后理智全线崩溃，他发出一声野兽似的低吼，冲入已经泥泞流水的后穴。蜡油起到了良好的润滑作用，未经扩张的疼痛不过是情欲的催化剂，L咬住月的后颈，让他发出痛苦又欢愉的叫喊声。

体内的蜡油在摩擦的高热中又被融化，顺着月的大腿根流了下来，殷红如血。月在腺体被撞击的快感中尖叫出声，他的性器硬得肿痛，却因为那精美的银件不得释放。

“龙崎……拿开它……让我射……啊啊啊！”  
L捏住月胸前的红豆揉动戳刺，同时又是一个深顶，逼得月呻吟出声。  
“可以哦，月君，你还记得我们的约定吧？”  
“我……”月的理智已经在情欲中燃烧殆尽，他现在只是欲望的野兽，也只遵从身体的本能。“我是！我是基拉……所以让我射……！”  
“月君真是乖孩子，乖孩子应当得到奖励。”

L保持着深埋的体位停止了动作，然后缓缓把银件抽出。疼痛唤回了月部分的理智，但是很快L的重新动作又将他拉回了欲望的深渊。

被扔在地上的银件闪烁着靡靡水光，不多时又被溅上白色的浊液。被闲置的椅子之后又坐上了交叠的两人，日光灯看见了一切。房间的四壁回荡着呻吟浪叫，肉体的撞击声混合着黏稠的水声，夹杂着低语交谈，一直到黎明。

——

L曾经想过，如果抓到基拉，他会对他做什么？

他尊重这个对手，是基拉让他第一次感觉到棋逢对手的快意，他也能理解对方的想法——这种幼稚的正义感，他确信，只要将这个人才往好的方向引导，世界会收获另一股巨大的正义的力量。

这些全都是基于高尚的想法。

每个人的内心都有黑暗面。l想赢过基拉，想让……基拉在自己面前臣服。想折辱他，摧毁他的尊严。

现在基拉就在他的眼前。

夜神月虽然失去了力量，但即便没有死亡笔记引发出他极端的属于基拉的一面，他仍然是基拉。

尤其是在性爱时，夜神月完全脱下了那副温柔纯真的样子，他的表情显得非常矜傲，他总是能很好的控制自己，像享受热水浴一样享受情爱。

但这不是L想要的。

他想要更加疯狂的，更加失控的性爱。

没有人能在极端的快感中继续带着面具，l此刻暴虐的攻击欲望几乎全部展现出来。有一个声音在他心底说:夜神月是基拉，所以他可以尽情的对夜神月施虐;但是另一个声音说，不行，他现在已经不是基拉了，他只是你的伴侣，是你的——

爱人。

于是夜神月承载了所有的爱和欲望。

——END——


End file.
